Degens
The Degens from Upcountry (short for "degenerates") are an unorganized group of louts who form the primary antagonist on Letterkenny. One or more of their number scrap with the Hicks on numerous occasions. The terms degen or degenerate are used to label anyone guilty of bad behavior, on various occasions. Katy is the first to use the term, of various individuals coming to the farm to challenge Wayne's title as Toughest Guy in Letterkenny: Look, keep it at the end of the laneway. No degens on the property. Bonnie refers to Stewart, Devon, and Roald as degens . Dan is called a "degen" for hoovering schneef in his youth, and the Coach for his plan to oil Canada goose eggs . Daryl is called a degen for licking his lips after a snot rocket and for taking off his boots on the porch . Katy calls the men degens for the nonstop fart jokes which cost them Rosie's company . Degens from Upcountry, however, refer to a specific collection of troublemakers known to the the Hicks, mostly hailing from outside Letterkenny. List of Degens * Jivin' Pete (Ian Ronningen) — at the beginning, the Hicks discuss his various personal problems but note that he's a "real good guy." He begins hanging out with degens, however, and under their influence changes for the worse. Dan calls him a "decent" guy later , and finally observes "Jivin's not really a goods guy any more" . * Rat Ass (Derek Barnes) — so named for his hairy ass, the possession of which Katy can confirm . * Sled Ted (Jason Lee Bell) — so named for his obsession with riding and fixing sleds, and known for his large brutish hands. * "Alistair Orson Westwood Yates" — a degen whose name is not initially known , but who is known for skulking around town repeating slurs and other uncouth remarks. * Soupy Campbell and Spider Creamans — the Hicks find a package belonging to them in the dollar store parking lot Characteristics The Hicks ascribe all manner of bad behavior to the degens, and resent that they must spend so much time fighting them . According to the Hicks, the degens are egg huckers, nose pickers, and mailbox ruiners known for * Having poor personal hygiene * Fighting dirty, like pulling hair * Disrupting the annual St. Patrick's Day party ** Wearing mantis green leis to said party, when everyone knows leis are Hawaiian ** Harassing Pitter Paddy, the festival's mascot * Pissing outside , by the signs of which the Hicks conclude the degens are the ones who have trashed the sled shack * Having their fingers up their nose * Littering with dirty, butt-filled cans * Being racist * Being "homophobists" * Holding a particular hatred of the Ginger and Boots * Honking and hollering at girls * Talking to girls when they're not interested in talking to them * Doing snooters and such * Trashing MoDean's II * Drinking at 11a.m. * Using slurs like "bitch" and "fag" Confrontations The Hicks have a number of run-ins with various groups of degens, and while the degens have never won a scrap, they continue to come into town to wreak havoc. After degens trash the sled shack, the Hicks make a plot to draw them out and beat them up so badly that they will never return, recruiting Joint Boy, Tyson, and McMurray to help ; McMurray has a particular hatred of them . After the backup crew is forced to leave, however, they change strategy and instead install Boots and the Ginger to drive them off. Other confrontations involving degens the following: * Wayne fights with Sled Ted and Rat Ass . * The Hicks, McMurray, and hockey players drive off degens who are ruining the St. Patrick's Day party . * Wayne accosts Jivin' Pete and his buddies outside MoDean's . * The degens show up to beat up the Hicks at their fishing hole in Quebec, but their French doppelgangers return to assist . * They attempt to return to MoDean's after trashing it, but Bradley frightens them off . * The "Degen All-Stars" show up at the Rez to attack Axe and Slash, who return to Tanis's embrace as a result, and are fought off by the combined efforts of the Natives, the Hicks, and the hockey players . Gallery DegenStandoff4x3.jpg|Standoff at the Rez|link=Way to a Man's Heart Degen4x3.jpg|Alastair in town|link=Way to a Man's Heart Degens3x4.jpg|No ostrich-fuckers in Quebec, hicks|link=Les Hiques JivinPeteSubmits3x3.jpg|Jivin' Pete submits to Wayne|link=Modeans 2 Degens2x7.jpg|Degens at the St. Patrick's Day party|link=St. Perfect's Day RatAss1x2.jpg|Rat Ass|link=Super Soft Birthday RatAssJump1x2.jpg|Rat Ass pre-fight jump|link=Super Soft Birthday WayneSledTed1x2.jpg|Sled Ted|link=Super Soft Birthday Category:Characters